1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus and print media recognition method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus and print media recognition method therefor that is capable of deciding types of print media by the use of a single light-receiving element and a plurality of light-emitting elements, and then performing print tasks adapted to the different print conditions of the media accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-forming apparatuses such as printers, combination office machines, and so on, usually perform print jobs using sheets of general printing paper, but can also use a variety of other print media having the properties of transparency, glossiness, or the like, depending on the case. There exists OHP film, coated paper, and so on, for such print media.
In particular, since digital cameras and camcorders are widely used and the demands of users to directly print images are increasing, it is a current trend that image-forming apparatuses more often use a print media such as photographic paper and the like having a sticky surface property.
Thus, the image-forming apparatuses have to establish proper print conditions for print tasks depending on the characteristics of diverse print media so as to provide desired resolutions and image qualities.
In order to check the characteristics of a variety of print media, the conventional image-forming apparatuses have a light-emitting element for emitting light to a print medium at a predetermined incident angle, a first light-receiving element installed to have the same angle as the incident angle of the light-emitting element for measuring the extent of the total reflection of the print medium, and a second light-receiving element installed to be perpendicular to the surface of the print medium for measuring the extent of the irregular reflection of the print medium. In doing so, the conventional image-forming apparatuses check the type of the print media using the extent of the total reflection measured by the first light-receiving element and the extent of the irregular reflection measured by the second light-receiving element.
In such a conventional image-forming apparatus, the light-emitting element can be constructed at a low cost since general light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed. However, the light-receiving elements are relatively expensive compared to the light-emitting elements resulting in an undesired increase in the manufacturing cost of the conventional image-forming apparatuses, wherein the light-receiving elements receive light emitted from the LED which is reflected by the print medium and converted into an electric signal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for deciding a print medium material and establishing print conditions adapted to the print media while providing a reduced manufacturing cost.